Many types of manicurist's supports have been provided which are designed to support one hand of the person during the operation of manicuring by a manicurist. For example, finger supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 968,965; 2,291,125; and 3,961,636. A manicurist's hand support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,804 while a manicuring table is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,314.
None of the prior art devices provide a means for conveniently supporting the hand upon which the manicuring operations are to be performed together with a support for supporting the other hand of the person. In other words, the prior art devices are generally designed to support a person's hand to enable a manicurist to perform the manicuring operations and do not contemplate providing a means for the person to perform the manicuring operations himself.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a manicure easel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a manicure easel which is designed to permit one hand of a person to be supported in a manicure position and to provide a means for supporting the other hand of the person in a position to perform the manicure operations on the supported hand.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a manicure easel which enables the manicuring hand to be supported either above or below the finger upon which the manicuring operations are being performed.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a manicure easel including a finger support which is mounted by means of a ball and socket support to enable the supported finger to be properly positioned.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a manicure easel which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.